There are many different types of computing devices and software packages that are available for consumers.
For example, high end devices typically come with sophisticated processing capabilities, e.g. graphics and video presentation processing capabilities, which can provide a robust user experience. On the other hand, lower end devices often do not possess the same sophisticated processing capabilities. Perhaps these devices have different, less robust video cards and/or limited graphics or video memory. Accordingly, the user experience is somewhat different from that of the high end devices. For example, while the higher end devices may be able to render video and graphics content in a robust manner, the lower end devices might, for example, render content in some compromised fashion, such as at a lower frame rate.
With regard to software packages, many times a particular software package will be offered at different price points. For example, a lower price point package may not have all of the sophisticated video and graphics processing capabilities as a higher price point package.
Against this backdrop, challenges remain with regard to finding solutions to help “graduate” graphics presentations from the high end scenarios to the low end scenarios that are, from a user's perspective, seamless, and which preserve, along the way, various elements that convey a desirable user interface “look and feel”. Such a desirable “look and feel” may, for example, manifest itself in a desire to preserve a brand identify across a diverse product line.